Wedding Dress
by Hinata-Hime-Uchiha
Summary: Hinata era perfecta el era aburrido, y comenzaron una amistad a causa de que Sasuke siempre llegara algo tarde, y ahora estaba ahi viendola con un vestido de novia y no era con el...


bueno aqui un pequeño one-shot con una cancion que lo admito no soy muy fan del J-pop pero esta cancion esta muy trizte y realmente la amo

_**FLASH BACK **_

__blablablalbla- naraccion normal y dialogos

"pensamientos"

+++++++++++++++ cambios de esena se que parecera que utilizo mucho esto pero todo tiene un porque sin mas Naruto no es mio sino del gran Masashi-sama ni la cancion es mia sin mas espero les guste

* * *

><p>Wedding Dress<p>

Shikamaru Nara se encontraba de pie frente al espejo arreglando los últimos toques de su smocking, se metio las manos al pantalón y salio del pequeño departamento que tenia se fue caminando al lugar donde todo sucedería, vio el pequeño parque donde la vio por primera vez.

Si alguien le preguntaba si conocia el amor el respondería lo conozco, y lo eh perdido, asi es se habia enamorado no de Temari como todos pensaban sino de alguien que jamas nadie sospecharía Hinata Hyuga. Aun recordaba como habia ocurrido todo y que todo paso en ese pequeño parque donde la vio por primera vez.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Se encontraba mirando las nubes le encantaba observarlas y mas aun descanzar no prestaba atención a lo que sucedia a su alrededor hasta que abrió los ojos y la vio. Lucia realmente hermosa, con un vestido ni muy largo ni muy corto tenia la medida perfecta de color azul algo que hacia resaltar la nívea de su piel, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y esos ojos blancos perfecta. Aunque jamas hayan entablado una gran conversación no sabia que le pasaba en ese momento pero tenia que averiguarlo.**_

_**No supo ni en que momento pero cuando menos lo imagino estaba sentado a un lado de ella –hinata hola- la saludo por cortetesía, ella noto de la presencia a un lado suyo y le sonrio solo como ella lo hacia –hola shikamaru-kun- le respondio el saludo mas que nada por cortecia entonces el tiempo paso y el no se movia de el lado de ella y entonces le pregunto –y dime hinata que haces aquí?- le pregunto, ahora que lo analizaba la chica estaba ahí quizás porque se habia citado con alguien o algo –etto bueno pues yo etto estoy esperando a alguien pero dudo mucho que llegue- le dijo la chica con algo de tristeza, entonces el se dio cuenta de eso y decidio hablar mas que nada porque no le gustaba verla triste –escucha hinata ya sabes como es naruto de dobe- le dijo mas que nada para darle animo pero su sorpesa fue mayor cuando la chica a un lado suyo se reia de el, eso realmente le molesto.**_

_**-jajaja gomen shikamaru-kun demo yo no espero a naruto-kun etto yo estoy esperando a sasuke-kun- le dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, tan grande fue la sorpresa de shikamaru que abrió mucho los ojos jamas se imagino al orgulloso Uchiha con la Timida Hyuga –ehmm hinata si no es mucha molestia desde cuando salen?- le pregunto mas que nada porque muchas preguntas rondaban su mente y no sabia como contestarlas el no era asi –bueno pues etto apenas 3 semanas- le contesto aun mas sonrojada de lo que estaba –etto shikamaru-kun gracias por hacerme compañía demo dudo mucho que sasuke-kun venga será mejor que me retire- se hiba a ir realmente no tenia mucho caso esperar a sasuke si no hiba a aparecer –este ehmm hinata que te parece si tu y yo entablamos una amistad digo siempre es bueno- fue lo que logro decirle no supo ni de donde saco eso pero ahí estaban las palabras correctas entonces la vio sonreírle a lo lejos –me encantaría shikamaru-kun hasta luego- y desaparecio, el después de eso regreso a su pequeño apartamento llamo a naruto para que le dijiera a sasuke que eso no se hacia y menos con una chica como hinata.**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

Siguió caminando y paso por la florería Yamanaka donde Ino salia con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y cerraba el local de sus padres, decidio dejarla ir al fin y al cabo el sabia a donde se dirigía ya que el mismo hiba a ese lugar donde seguramente todos estarían –hmp problemático- fue lo que dijo antes de seguir caminando aun recordaba cada momento que habia vivido con hinata y ahora el estaría ahí. Recordó los demás que habia pasado después de su pequeño encuentro en el parque

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Realmente ese dia no tenia ganas de hacer nada y no tenia trabajo ni nada asi que se dedicaría a hacer lo que mas le gustaba ver nubes, hiba caminado sin ganas cuando trompezo con alguien –etto lo siento mucho- se disculpo la persona frente a el era ni mas ni menos que hinata a quien aun tenia dentro de su cabeza, en sus sueños en todo –no te preocupes hinata dime estas bien?- le pregunto porque la chica lucia de nuevo perfecta a pesar de solo llevar un pesquero una pequeña blusa y su cabello amarrado en una media coleta –si estoy bien shikamaru-kun arigato- ella se hiba a ir de nuevo y eso no era algo que el quería –si gustas puedo acompañarte hinata- le dijo sabia que la chica era muy cortez y aceptaría –etto gracias shikamaru-kun hiba al Ichiraku ramen- le dijo con esa sonrisa que solo ella tenia.**_

_**Ambos hiban en silencio porque a los dos les gustaba eso llegaron al pequeño local y shikamaru noto como hinata soltaba un suspiro de desepcion – hibas a verte con sasuke aquí verdad- no fue una pregunta si no mas bien dicho una verdad –etto si demo creo que llege demasiado temprano si queres puedes hacerme compañía en lo que el llega- le dijo sonriéndole el acepto.**_

_**Ambos estaba riendo cuando shikamaru noto algo, realmente le gustaba hinata no se negó y aunque sonara raro se estaba enamorando de ella.**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Vio pasar a toda la gente, que hiban al mismo lugar que el, algunos hiban por morbo otros porque heran amigos de la pareja no importaba prácticamente toda la aldea estaba ahí.

Llego a su destino vio a sus amigos, a todos incluso habia venido Gaara y Kanguro de la aldea de la arena realmente esto era algo grande –hmp chicos hola- los saludo todos le respondieron igual entonces lo vio – y sasuke como te encuentras?- le pregunto mas que nada por curiosidad porque desde que habia llegado el susodicho se encontraba dando vueltas en circulo –hmp la verdad nervioso- le respondio el uchiha después de tanto tiempo ambos eran amigos –tranquilo hombre y dime ya la viste?- le pregunto realmente necesitaba saber como estaba _ella _–no y dudo mucho que sakura me deje acercar a donde ella esta- le respondio sasuke el cual después de dar vueltas decidio sentarse mas que nada porque comenzaba a marearse. Entonces el se sento a un lado suyo y comenzó a recordar otra cosa.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Habia regresado de una misión larga y realmente necesitaba descansar hiba sin rumbo fijo cuando se dio cuenta que habia tirado a alguien al piso se dio cuenta que era una chica asi que se movio con las pocas energías que le quedaban para evitar que se diera un golpe –shikamaru-kun estas bien?- esa voz, sonaba como la de un angel –hmp problemático estoy bien- entonces abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era hinata la que se econtraba sobre el en una escena algo penosa –lo lamento demasiado hinata no me fije por donde hiba y bueno trompeze- se quedo ahí esperando a que ella hiciera algo pero nada solo le sonrio –tranquilo estoy bien y tu?- le pregunto esa chica realmente era sorprendente –estoy bien- le dijo y por primera vez sonrio sinceramente con ella**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

Se sentía nervioso, preocupado eso no era normal en el vio el cielo y se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo ya casi llegaba el momento intento sonreir peor no podía no lo aceptaba del todo que eso realmente estuviera pasando

-que están haciendo aquí bola de holgasances muevanze- lo despertó sakura de su ensoñación esa chica realmente era muy problemática –problemática yo no estoy haciendo nada- le respondio realmente no tenia animos de nada- no me interesa ahora muévanse todos y tu sasuke- dijo señalándolo con el dedo –deberias estar del otro lado al igual que tu shikamaru rápido que esta por comenzar- les dijo y se alejo de ellos, todos se empezaron a poner en su lugar el se acomodo donde debía estar a un lado suyo estaba naruto sonriendo.

El también tenia deceos de sonreir pero no podía simplemente no podía entonces vio a sasuke que se encontraba muy nervioso, lo miro y le hablo –tranquilo hombre que ella no se va a ir- se lo dijo con algo de humor que en ese momento no tenia, entonces la música comenzó a sonar y la vio entrar por la puerta y le sonrio dándole confianza.

Recordo el momento en que su tragedia comenzó al verla ahí dirigirse al altar

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Se habia decidido y estaba mas que dispuesto a hacerlo aunque sonara loco tenia que hacerlo. Se dirigio al pequeño parque donde seguramente ella estaría y la vio sentada como el primer dia que la observo **_

_**-hinata tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante- ella solo le sonrio y lo observo –si dime shikamaru que pasa? - le dijo –yo veras Hinata…**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

Ella lo vio y también le sonrio y siguió caminando, se veía realmente espectacular, con un hermoso vestido blanco algo ajustado de la cintura para arriba, en el pecho se veía la forma de corazón, traía su larga cabellera azulina perfecta y el velo que usaba era largo pero tampoco mucho para evitar trompiezos, de abajo el vestido se esponjaba realmente lucia perfecta y mas hermosa de lo que el podía recordar.

La vio con el hermoso vestido de novia ella se casaba y no era con el.

Entonces recordó todos los momentos que el estuvo al lado de ella y siempre aparecia _el_.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Realmente ese dia no tenia ganas de hacer nada y no tenia trabajo ni nada asi que se dedicaría a hacer lo que mas le gustaba ver nubes, hiba caminado sin ganas cuando trompezo con alguien –etto lo siento mucho- se disculpo la persona frente a el era ni mas ni menos que hinata a quien aun tenia dentro de su cabeza, en sus sueños en todo –no te preocupes hinata dime estas bien?- le pregunto porque la chica lucia de nuevo perfecta a pesar de solo llevar un pesquero una pequeña blusa y su cabello amarrado en una media coleta –si estoy bien shikamaru-kun arigato- ella se hiba a ir de nuevo y eso no era algo que el quería –si gustas puedo acompañarte hinata- le dijo sabia que la chica era muy cortez y aceptaría –etto gracias shikamaru-kun hiba al Ichiraku ramen- le dijo con esa sonrisa que solo ella tenia.**_

_**Ambos hiban en silencio porque a los dos les gustaba eso llegaron al pequeño local y shikamaru noto como hinata soltaba un suspiro de desepcion – hibas a verte con sasuke aquí verdad- no fue una pregunta si no mas bien dicho una verdad –etto si demo creo que llege demasiado temprano si queres puedes hacerme compañía en lo que el llega- le dijo sonriéndole el acepto.**_

_**Ambos estaba riendo cuando shikamaru noto algo, realmente le gustaba hinata no se negó y aunque sonara raro se estaba enamorando de ella.**_

_**Entonces shikamaru vio una cabellera negra acercarse a ellos dos –lo lamento hinata pero estaba arreglando unos papeles con tsunade- le dijo sasuke a hinata y la abrazo –tranquilo sasuke estoy bien shikamaru me hacia compañía- le dijo sonriéndole con cariño, amor con todo –gracias shikamaru- le dio las gracias aunque no estaba muy acostumbrado a hacerlo –descuida bueno hinata yo me voy adiós sasuke- los dejo se alejo y vio como sasuke la besaba a ella. Eso realmente le partio el corazón **_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Siguio recordando cada momento mientras la ceremonia seguía su curso ya habia entregado los anillos faltaba poco para que terminara cuando sintio una pulzada en su corazon le dolia

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Habia regresado de una misión larga y realmente necesitaba descansar hiba sin rumbo fijo cuando se dio cuenta que habia tirado a alguien al piso se dio cuenta que era una chica asi que se movio con las pocas energías que le quedaban para evitar que se diera un golpe –shikamaru-kun estas bien?- esa voz, sonaba como la de un angel –hmp problemático estoy bien- entonces abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era hinata la que se econtraba sobre el en una escena algo penosa –lo lamento demasiado hinata no me fije por donde hiba y bueno trompeze- se quedo ahí esperando a que ella hiciera algo pero nada solo le sonrio –tranquilo estoy bien y tu?- le pregunto esa chica realmente era sorprendente –estoy bien- le dijo y por primera vez sonrio sinceramente con ella.**_

_**Entonces vio como sasuke corria hasta donde ellos estaba y levantaba a hinata –hina-hime estas bien que paso?- preguntaba sasuke realmente el habia cambiado y lo habia echo por ella –esto bien sasuke-kun no es nada solo trompeze y shikamaru-kun me rescato- le dijo sonriéndole de nuevo con cariño, amor, con todos esos sentimientos puros que ella poseía –shikamaru creo que te debo muchas por salvar a mi hime- le dijo y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie sin soltar a hinata –no es nada sasuke si me disculpan debo ir a descanzar acabo de llegar y estoy muerto- y se alejo de ellos pero vio como sasuke carga a hinata y la besaba se notaba que se amaban demasiado. **_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

La ceremonia habia terminado y se encontraba sentado en una mesa sola y apartada de todos volvió a mirar el cielo y lo encontró lleno de nubes tal como le gustaba, ella se habia casado y se veía realmente feliz con el entonces vio como su mejor amigo del alma se acercaba a el –shikamaru como estas?- solo el se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la hyuga –cinceramente- le hiba a responder cuando sintió un pequeño bulto en la bolsa de su pantalón lo saco y lo vio una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo azul

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Se habia decidido y estaba mas que dispuesto a hacerlo aunque sonara loco tenia que hacerlo. Se dirigio al pequeño parque donde seguramente ella estaría y la vio sentada como el primer dia que la observo **_

_**-hinata tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante- ella solo le sonrio y lo observo –si dime shikamaru que pasa? - le dijo –yo veras Hinata- entonces vio a lo lejos una cabellera negra acercarce a ellos –hinata este yo quería decirte algo muy importante- la miraba mientras tomaba su mano y sacaba algo de su chaqueta "no sasuke porfavor no" pensaba shikamaru enfrente de ellos dos.**_

_**-hinata se que tenemos poco tiempo juntos pero yo jamas habia sido realmente feliz hasta ahora y yo quiero que tu aceptes casarte conmigo-lo decía mientras mostraba un anillo hermoso de compromismo hinata no salia de su asombro lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a sasuke –si! SI y mil veces SI-le decía ella muy feliz, shikamaru estaba que se moria por ver esa escena –shikamaru veras yo quisiera que fueras mi padrino ya que tu eres muy amigo de hinata- lo analizo un momento –acepto sasuke y felicidades hinata- se retiro dejándolos solos en plena felicidad.**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK **_

-honestamente chouji me estoy muriendo por dentro- le dijo mirando el cielo no quería llorar no lo debía hacer el era un hombre fuerte –aun la amas pero tienes que olvidarla ella ahora es feliz con quien elegio- le dijo chouji se sentía muy apenado con su amigo realmente el no se imaginaba el sufrimiento que shikamaru tenia en ese momento – lo se chouji eso es lo que me hara que la olvide su felicidad- entonces tomo el pequeño anillo que el le hiba a dar a ella y lo tiro lejos.

Se marcho de la ceremonia les deseo lo mejor y se fue de ahí.

* * *

><p>listo tomatazos, reviews?, alagos lo que sea diganmelo se que es algo extraño pero estaba inspirada y escuche la cancion y decidi hacer esto hasta luego bye matta ne!<p> 


End file.
